


Prelude

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin sometimes starts before Brian.....





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Prelude**

Sometimes while you are waiting for profound enlightenment, porn comes along.

This is one of those times.

Many thanks to Dreambee not only for betaing this story but for sticking with me on the odyssey of the other story which I am finding so difficult to write. You are a gift.

This is for teary_eyed2 who knows better than anyone that porn has magical restorative powers. All porny thoughts while reading this should be directed to her. 

Australia, please prepare for incoming signals. 

* * *

**Prelude**

Justin sometimes starts before him.

Times like tonight, when Brian has work commitments that won't wait.  When he has to take care of his clients before he can really take care of business at home.  Those are the times that Justin thinks a little interlude is required.  He _knows_ that Brian's busy, and he _knows_ that he has to wait for the main event, but he just needs a little somethin' to carry him through.

It's not only when it's work related if the truth be told.  Sometimes Brian might be a little tired, a little mellow.  Maybe he just needs a little time to unwind after a hard day.  Those are the times that Justin finds he needs a little prelude, a little sample, to tide him over while he waits.

Either way, it starts the same way.

Neither one really acknowledges where things are headed.  Because this isn't about admissions, or requests.  It's all about balance.  Where they are in their lives, who needs what and when, kind of like how they handle music selection, the temperature in the loft and how they say "I love you".  

Yeah, it's all about balance.

So, Brian isn't really surprised when Justin starts the slow tease after dinner.   Beginning  with subtle little tummy peeks as he moves around the loft, advancing to more provocative positioning as he watches television and gradually ending up with Justin gravitating to the desk where Brian sits.  

When he rubs his dick against the edge of the table, nudging the stacked paper work and moaning a little for effect, he has Brian's full attention.

Brian might complain a little, grumble a little under his breath, but he's always willing to oblige…always finds the time to pause his work and help a guy in need.

Tonight, Justin drops his little collection of supplies near the laptop, then slides onto Brian's lap and buries his face in his neck, needing the connection he has demanded from the first night.  Brian wouldn't call this hugging, however his hands roam Justin's back, soothing and claiming at the same time.  But Justin really isn't seeking comfort.  When he lifts his head and kisses Brian it quickly becomes a full body embrace, dick to dick, chest to chest, mouths hot and insistent.  

Justin moves things along in a purposeful way.  He knows that appetizers aren't savored the way dinner and dessert are.  He is soon standing between Brian's legs shoving at his pants at the same time Brian is trying to lift his shirt over his head.  The ensuing push and pull results in Justin toppling a little onto the key board and they both laugh when his ass types gibberish across the screen.  Brian jokes that he improved the lousy copy that he was trying to fix, then with a click of his finger the screen goes dark.  The technology is forgotten when Justin finishes stripping and stands, waiting and hard.

Brian is still amazed at how comfortable Justin is with his needs and desires.  Impressed that although he may play the game with guile, he never pretends when it comes to his pursuit of pleasure.  Justin is perfectly sexed for Brian.

Brian begins by pushing his hand up the centre of Justin's chest and around the back of his neck, cupping his head, fingers wrapped around the base of his skull.  He drags his thumb under Justin's ear and along the line of his jaw until it comes to rest under the tip of his chin.  When he pushes a little it stretches Justin out, extending his neck and line of his chest.

Brian's free hand comes up to Justin's lips which are tilted a little towards the ceiling and he taps a few times to get the blood flowing.  His voice drops a little lower than normal and he says, "Later tonight I'm going to use that mouth…… it's going to give me so much pleasure.  Let me feel a little now…... open up for me."  He can't see Justin's eyes but he knows they're closed and he feels Justin's lips part, feels the warmth, and waits.

Very little time passes before Justin's tongue reaches out and flicks at Brian's finger tips, then draws each one into his mouth bathing them, getting them wet. When Brian withdraws his fingers, he trails them down Justin's chest, circling each tight bud, watching as they harden and protrude from the attention.   Brian growls a little when he says, "I love how tight and sensitive your nipples are, Justin. Later when I spend time teasing them it's going to feel even better 'cause they're so ready for me now."  Brian watches Justin's chest swell as he takes a sharp intake of breath at those words.  He smiles to himself and trails his hand lower.

When Brian pushes a little harder under his chin, Justin's belly sways forward where it meets Brian's tongue which flicks at the little indent there.  Justin wriggles a little but he really isn't going anywhere, he loves this, loves having his body explored and primed for later.

Brian taps between Justin's legs and watches as he parts them coming up a little onto tip toe, reaching his hands to the desk behind him to keep his balance.  Brian slides his leg between Justin's, lightly trails his fingers up the tender flesh of his thighs and sees how they quiver at his touch.  

He dips his hand a little and drags his finger nails behind Justin's knee causing a susurration of breath and he says "Ssshh, ssshh, there's lots of time for that later, I'm going to spend a lot of time between your legs."  Justin trembles at his words and begins to softly murmur encouragement in the form of "Oh, God," and "Please."

Brian ducks his head a little and exhales over the crown of Justin's cock which arches towards him, bobbing with each intake of breath.  Justin hisses and his knuckles holding the desk go white.  Brian smiles at the reaction and pushes a little harder with his thumb at Justin's chin while sucking intensely on the head of Justin's cock.  Justin freezes, working hard to get himself under control.  Brian works just as hard to undo Justin, swiping long licks up the underside of his cock and grazing his teeth where he knows it makes Justin beg.  When he withdraws his ministrations Justin's moan is ragged and Brian whispers, "Don't worry I'm going to take care of you."

Justin doesn't push it.  He knows he could get Brian to fuck him now, but then it would be over.  Justin would rather wait.  That's part of it.  Knowing what's coming.

Brian relaxes his hold on Justin's chin and turns him around, replacing his hands on the desk and pulling at Justin's hips as he rolls back in the chair.  Justin's ass presents itself at face level and Brian reflects for a minute or two how whipped someone can be by a body part.    

He trails his finger down Justin's crack and smiles when he realizes he can see Justin's face reflected in the mirror across from his desk.  His eyes are scrunched and he is repeatedly running his tongue over his lips and biting at them, a little nervous tic he has when he's waiting for what he needs.  It makes Brian hard.

Brian presses his lips to Justin's ass and says, "I'm going to spend most of my time here tonight.  I'm going to lick you wide open and fuck you deeper than I ever have.  I want you so much right now, I'm going to be an animal when I finally get to you."

Justin moans so deeply his body shakes.  Brian finds himself looking at the top of Justin's head in the mirror, mesmerized as it rolls from side to side.  He realizes that Justin is keeping the rhythm of the music playing in the background of the loft.  Justin draws everything in his environment into his experience.  His openness makes the sex hotter, more earthy.  He may appear slightly preppy, but sex with Justin is like fucking nature.  There are no limits.  It's that base, that raw. 

Brian nips one of the cheeks in front of him, and says, "Look at me."  

Justin locks eyes with Brian in the reflection of the mirror, and shudders when he hears, "I want you to open the lube, Justin.  I want you to take my hand and lube the number of fingers you want me to put inside of you."  

Justin blinks at him slowly and gives a little nod, reaches to the supplies he dropped earlier and unscrews the tube.  He draws Brian's hand forward and begins to lube his middle finger, greasing it like a cock.  Brian keeps his hand relaxed and sees where Justin will take them.

Justin pulls one more finger into his fist pumping them both slick, and Brian notices that as he does it his hips flex to the movement.  He also notices Justin hasn't added any more fingers.  He places a kiss on Justin's ass and whispers "Is that it?"  When he sees a nod he knows why, three will make the butt plug Justin also brought with him earlier, a little too loose.  

Justin says, "It's enough, Brian,…..they're wet……and I'm ready," and that's all it takes for him to spread Justin's ass and slowly slide in.  The picture is erotic, his fingers buried to the hilt, Justin rocking onto his hand, his open mouth ecstasy reflected in the glass.  

Brian plays Justin with a rhythm meant to please.  He knows to give just enough for Justin to come but not so much that he is fully satisfied.  That's not how the game is played.

His fingers are almost right where Justin wants them and Brian knows that a few pulses in the right spot would be enough to push Justin over the edge.  But he never gives exactly what's expected.  Brian takes hold of Justin at the base of his cock, squeezing a tight ring and pulling him back hard, impaling him.  Justin is held almost suspended on tiptoe, clutching the desk.  No matter which way he grinds, Brian has him held fast. And, as always he reads Justin perfectly. 

Almost at the point of too much, Brian releases the makeshift cock-ring and pushes rhythmically on Justin's prostate.  Justin comes with a sound that is sharp and clear, echoing around the loft, settling in the corners where it will be joined later by the moans of both men.  

When he's able to move, Justin climbs back onto Brian's lap, lifting his ass, waiting as Brian inserts the plug.  It feels solid and it's just what Justin needs to ground him as he waits.  
     
As he gathers his clothes, Brian is charmed to see the slight blush on Justin's face.  He wonders at how incongruous it seems with Justin's wanton spirit, then decides he doesn't care to figure it out, because it more than works for him.  

Justin is a little breathy when he husks "I guess I better let you clean up and get back to work."

Brian nods smiling "I guess you better."

He watches Justin pad away, and shakes his head.

Justin sometimes starts before him, but he rarely starts without him, and Brian finds he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
